An Encouragement of Learning
Introduction February 8 2017 14:00 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Rewards can be collected until Feb 22 2017 13:59. This incident came about from finding a mysterious book by chance. That blank book, unlike a regular ensouled book, emanated a mysterious power, so the special duty librarian took an interest in it and began an investigation. An academic world opened up before the eyes of the writers who delved into this book, and the bloody, violent entrance exam has been unfolded...... This event will run from 2017/01/25 until 2017/02/08. It is named after the book "An Encouragement of Learning" by Fukuzawa Yukichi. Book delve into the three chapters of the event's shelf to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for Muroo Saisei, Hagiwara Sakutarou and Kitahara Hakushuu. Special event recollections will appear between the writers of the Kitahara Clan when you bring them into book delves, so make sure to collect them all. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the blue circular event button on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are three unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab shows three banners - one for each writer of the Kitahara Clan. Points for rewards must be gathered separately for each writer. You may change which writer your delves will rack up points for by clicking the rectangular yellow button on the left side of their banner. The second tab on the event panel takes you to where you can claim your rewards. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also takes you the specific writers' reward lists. Each writer has virtually the same list of rewards (the difference being the type of souls rewarded, one type for each writer) with the final reward of that writer's alternative outfit becoming obtainable when you reach 10,000 points for that writer. The final tab explains the background details of the event, introducing the cat paw item for use during this event, and the flag you receive as decor for your office if you obtain all the rewards for every writer in the Kitahara Clan. Tips *Having a Kitahara clan writer on the team will increase the chances of reaching the boss node. Bring all three when you delve into the third chapter for a guaranteed chance of reaching the boss node. *Use the special event item "Cat Paw" to double (2x) event points obtained for 30 minutes. *Bringing the writers of the Kitahara Clan into delves into the three chapters will trigger recollections, however, only one recollection for a book may be triggered each time you enter it. *Even if the Cat Paw timer is left with a few seconds, enter the delve. The 2x effect would still take place even if you do not complete the chapter within the time limit. *If you would exceed 10k test sheets in the current delve, extras will be automatically accumulated for the next Writer. Rewards List *After you have collected the final reward for all three writers, every 1000 points afterwards will reward 5 medium souls. *Alternative outfits can only be obtained if the writer in question has already been transmigrated. Hagiwara Sakutarou Kitahara Hakushuu Muroo Saisei Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' School Entrance Exam - Book 1 '''2 School Entrance Exam - Book 2 3''' School Entrance Exam - Book 3 |-| 1 = |drop_item = x1~4 x1~4 x1~2 x10~20 }} }} |-| 2 = |drop_item = x5 x1~5 x1~2 x1 x 12~60 }} }} |-| 3 = |drop_item = x2~5 x1~11 x3~4 x1 x1 x ~100 }} }} Event Story → Read the event story here. The book whose chapters you are delving into for this event is actually called 入学試験 (nyuugaku shiken, or School Entrance Exam). If you take the writers involved in the recollection into a delve in the correct shelf, you will be able to access their recollection. Library Personnel are marked with a question mark in these scenes, probably because they are acting out of character in the world of this book. Note that you may only access one recollection at a time, so even if you bring a team with the entire Kitahara Clan into Chapter 1, you must delve into Chapter 1 three times to collect all the recollections there. All recollections are unvoiced, and all save the beginning recollection with Tokuda can be replayed in the Register. Once the event has ended the recollections will no longer be added to the Register. '''School Entrance Exam Location Characters Involved Upon Entering Event (Introduction) * Tokuda Shuusei Chapter 1 * Kitahara Hakushuu & Library Personnel? * Muroo Saisei & Library Personnel? * Hagiwara Sakutarou & Library Personnel? * Library Personnel?* Chapter 2 * Kitahara Hakushuu & Muroo Saisei * Kitahara Hakushuu & Hagiwara Sakutarou * Muroo Saisei & Hagiwara Sakutarou Chapter 3 * Library Personnel? * Kitahara Hakushuu & Hagiwara Sakutarou & Muroo Saisei** * Bring a team with no Kitahara Clan writers, OR simply enter the book after collecting all three of the Kitahara Clan writers' recollections. ** This scene occurs after purifying the chapter, and may be collectible even if you saw the scene with the Library Personnel? at the beginning of the chapter. Category:Events